pirates_of_everseasfandomcom-20200215-history
Pirates of Everseas Wiki
Pirates of Everseas Wiki Welcome to the Pirates of Everseas wiki, your source for information about this free-to-play MMO game for handheld devices. Pirates of Everseas for Android | Pirates of Everseas for iPhone/iPad | Pirates of Everseas for Windows 10 PC/Mobile Visit us on the Forums. Description Pirates of Everseas is a game for all ages available for free on Apple, Android and Microsoft products! This is a fun and competitive game that will have you glued in minutes by making you want to prove that you are the best captain that ever lived and sailed the high seas. On your journey you will face many monsters that need to be slain by your fleet and might even encounter dragons! There are rumors of treasure carried by ghost ships that disappear into the mists, but beware, the lure of treasure can mean danger for all but the most prepared! But you are not the only one searching the seas for treasures. Be vigilant in your quest for greatness as you never know who is waiting and lurking behind the rocks…. You might win every fight or have enemies harrying and dogging your every step. These dangerous waters are not for the weak hearted, but fortunes favours the brave if you truly are a Pirate of Everseas! Game Information Guides Device Linking on version 2.2.1 and higher. [[WARNING! Play through the tutorial on the new device and use link BEFORE making in-app purchases.|'WARNING!' Play through the tutorial on the new device and use link BEFORE 'making in-app purchases.]] ''IMPORTANT NOTE: The “Link a device” function can only be used once per account. After that, your account will be permanently connected to both your Game Center account (on iOS) and your Google Play account (on Android). If you are linking your city from an iOS to an iOS device, use the Game Center. If you are linking your city from one Android device to another Android Device, try out Google Play. '''How to Transfer Accounts Between iOS and Android Devices: 1. Log in to Google+ on your Android device. Log in to Game Center on your iOS device. If both devices are not logged in, the transfer will not work. 2. Open Pirates of Everseas on both your Android and iOS devices. 3. Open Settings, tap on the second tab, press the 'Link a device' button on both devices. 4. On the device you want to move your account FROM, tap to confirm that the device is the OLD one. 5. Select NEW DEVICE on the device you would like to move your city TO. 6. Use the device code provided on your OLD DEVICE and enter it on your NEW DEVICE. You have a 3-minute window of time before your code is invalid the other. 7. After you have successfully copied the account transfer code from one device to the other, your account will be on both devices. [[Level Up Rewards|'Level Up Rewards']] Halloween Event Latest activity Category:Browse Category:Lottery